


Black and White and Come All Over

by chicago_ruth



Series: Ruth's Summer Pornathon 2013 collection [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: summerpornathon, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Shaving, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur models for Merlin's photos, and he never knows what's in store for a session. Tonight, Merlin paints him in black and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White and Come All Over

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took second place! :) Thank you to everybody who voted for me.
> 
> I've slightly expanded it from the version submitted to pthon. 
> 
> (Forgive the extremely cheesy title.)

Arthur stretches his arms up and watches as Merlin paints a thick black line across Arthur's wrists and onto the canvas. It tickles a bit and make's Arthur twitch.

"Don't move," Merlin says absently, and of course that makes Arthur's nose itch.

"I know the drill, Merlin. Just do your thing."

It isn't the first time Arthur has modeled for Merlin's photo shoots. It's not even the first time he's modeled naked, though the paint is new.

Merlin dips his brush into the white body paint and flicks it across Arthur's chest. A small drop lands on Arthur's chin, and Arthur struggles not to squirm.

"It's not right," Merlin says. "I think... yeah, hold on."

Merlin gets up and runs out of the room, leaving the wet brush lying on Arthur's stomach. Arthur can feel the paint slowly pooling in his navel, and he has to tighten his muscles in order to stay still and not ruin Merlin's artwork.

"What are you doing?" he asks to distract himself. He wishes Merlin would tell him in advance what he's planning, but Merlin is as secretive about his process as he is about everything else. Sometimes Arthur thinks they're best friends, other times he's left wondering if he even knows who Merlin is at all.

Merlin comes back with a can of shaving cream and a razor. "I have to clear the surface." His cheeks tint red. "If that's all right."

Arthur almost says yes, then he realizes what Merlin means. His mouth suddenly feels dry, and he really can't stop his cock from twitching, no matter how hard he works to keep his body still. He takes several deep breaths and quietly says, "Okay."

He closes his eyes so that he doesn't have to watch, because he doesn't think he can handle _seeing_ Merlin touch him like that.

"Oh, that's good," Merlin mumbles, and a moment later a cold liquid is brushed across eyelids. "You can open your eyes for now," Merlin says, "but for the photos keep them closed."

Arthur grunts his assent, and tells himself he's keeping his eyes closed to let the paint dry. He wonders what color Merlin used, whether the line across his face is black or white, and then he's distracted out of his thoughts by the sound of the shaving gel and the first dab of gel on his crotch.

It's cold, and that's a relief right until Merlin puts his hand on Arthur's thigh. "Don't move," Merlin says again, and then brings the razor down just inches away from where his cock starts. The razor moves down in short strokes, always going in the direction of the hair, and every time the blade touches his skin it feels like static buzzing inside him.

Merlin doesn't mention Arthur's growing erection at all, and Arthur isn't sure whether to be grateful or not. He dares to open his eyes, and the first thing he sees is Merlin bending low. If Merlin lowered himself just a few more inches--

Arthur gasps and jolts away, smearing the paint on his wrists.

Merlin frowns at him. "Stop that. I'm almost done." 

It takes three swallows before Arthur can say, "Then get on with it." 

"Almost done" is not quite true though, because Merlin gingerly touches Arthur's dick and pushes it aside so he can smear shaving gel over Arthur's balls. _Fuck._ Arthur's thigh twitches with the effort to keep still. A part of him is terrified that something could go wrong, but Merlin's hands are steady as he slowly strips the hair from Arthur's balls. 

Arthur is completely hard by the time Merlin gently towels Arthur clean. And now Merlin is just _staring_ at him, staring at the evidence of how much Arthur wants Merlin, with his cock looking even larger without his pubic hair obscuring any of it. 

A part of him wants to roll over and hide, but that isn't how Arthur was raised. Pendragons are no cowards. This is as good as opportunity as any, and Arthur steels his nerves. "Merlin, I--" he starts, but Merlin cuts him off.

"Don't worry, I know. Automatic reaction. It happens to a lot of the models." Merlin dips his paintbrush into the black paint and uses it to paint Arthur's right palm completely in black. "Grab your cock," he says, and Arthur obeys because he can't think of doing anything else. 

_What other models?_ Arthur thought he was the only male model Merlin uses for his work. 

"Stroke yourself," Merlin says as he stands up to grab his camera. "And close your eyes."

Arthur does, using the paint as lube, probably spreading drops all over his newly shaved skin. His eyes prickle underneath his paint-smeared eyelids.

He hears the click of the camera, and all other thoughts are forgotten. _Merlin is watching_ , watching like he does in all of Arthur's fantasies, only this is real. The occasional hums of approval, so hard to hear over Arthur's own heavy breathing, are real and exhilarating. Arthur wants so bad for Merlin to drop his camera and tangle their hands together, but he takes what he can get. 

When he comes, his movements smear the paint even more, black and white and come growing sticky and stale all over the canvas of his skin.


End file.
